Shockteche
Biography Early Life and Early Operations Born to a single parent household, Zeke Jensen grew up on the streets of Southside Queens. In a house where money was always tight, the money that Zeke brought in from hustling always helped. He kept the amount he gave to his family low, to keep his dealings away from his mother's gaze. Every family has a rich uncle, and Zeke's was no exception. His uncle would take him out to his home in Long Island on the weekends, to help Zeke escape the bleakness of the hood. There he nurtured Zeke's interests in various subjects, including botany and other sciences. But the boy took an immediate likening to archery, and practiced whenever he had the chance to go to his uncle's home. Eventually, he was picked up for petty theft and put into juvie. There, he received a big wakeup call as to what his decisions were doing to himself and those around him. He was determined to fix the problems that he'd helped to create through his actions. But one of the problems that he'd created for himself was an addiction not to the drugs that he sold, but the money that they brought, and the thrill of the sale. It took him a while, but with his uncle's help, he was able to get out of the game. His uncle told him to take one of the things that he'd taught him and to take it as far as he could. Archery helped bring him off the streets, and he stopped pushing crack and other drugs. He began to concentrate more on school, and got into St. John's University in Queens. It was around this time that his uncle passed away, leaving him everything that he had. Zeke used the money to take his family out of the hood, and decided that it was time to give back to the community. A lot of his uncle's money was placed in trust and different stocks and funds. He'd have a dedicated source of money for his family and another for his own use. While he was still in college, he decided to juggle the life of a college student with that of a super hero. He played to his strengths and became a bow and arrow carrying super hero following in the footsteps of Hawkeye and Green Arrow. Hero Looking for Villain One of his first actions as Shockteche would be to face off against the villain Ignatius. A prototype Boeing 777 was being tested during a flight from Gotham City to New York City. Professor Carven Semerin, and Cassie Simmons were onboard the plane, amongst others. The plane has headed towards LaGuardia Airport when Ignatius attacked. It happened to be flying over Union Turnpike and St. John's University. Zeke saw what was going on and felt compelled to help. He changed into his costume and engaged Ignatius, forcing him to divert his attention away from the now damaged and falling plane. Zeke had no powers to save the plane, but he could stop the mad man from attempting to kill again. While he fought the unknown assailant, a super who was on a self imposed watch of the city saw the plane and came to help. She did what she could, successfully bringing the plane down with no one hurt. Unfortunately, she did so at the cost of her life. That day, Zeke was reminded of his number one problem. He was all too human and could be killed, despite what powers he had. It made him train even harder and work even longer to get better at fighting crime and doing what he'd decided to do. As time progressed, he became more and more adept with the bow and arrow, becoming one of the best archers in the world, though he wasn't acknowledged for it as he didn't compete professionally. Crawford's Son Information Coming Soon S.S.K. Information Coming Soon Powers *'Superhuman Eyesight:' Shockteche's eyes are naturally better than a normal human beings, able to see clearly for over three miles away. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Shockteche's body has a high level of stamina, allowing him to keep fighting and not feel as affected by fatigue as normal human beings. *'Superhuman Agility:' Shocktech has a high level of agility, allowing him to dodge ranged attacks and balance himself for trick shots. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Shockteche reflexes are heightened, and are superior to those of normal human beings. Abilities Information Coming Soon Threads A list of past and present threads in which Shockteche has been present or made an appearance. Previous Threads *Hero Looking for Villain, Inquire Within *Reunion II: Knowing the Neighbors *Black Roses I Current Threads *None Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:HeroesCategory: MirrodinCategory:MutantsCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)